Eu só me curvo para chupar minha mina
| episodio=1/18 (386) | exibicao=06 de fevereiro de 2019 | anterior= | seguinte= }} " " é o 1º episódio de Survivor VD: Romênia. A frase do episódio foi dita como justificativa de um dos votos dado em Derik Fernandes no 1º Conselho Tribal. 'História' Começando mais uma temporada do Survivor VD, agora na Romênia, e a temporada começa com o retorno de três grandes vilões da história do VD: Camila, Maat e Zeam. Aqui em Romênia, eles viram Condessa e Condes. Os condes ficaram responsáveis pela distribuição tribal e em uma audição às cegas, vinte e um participantes foram distribuídos em três tribos, onde cada conde é o líder de uma das tribos. As tribos ficaram assim: Ciori * Zeam Augusto (Conde) * Rafael Raile * Fernando Rodrigues * Otávio Couto * Jairo Souza * Antonio Sabença * Bruna Ribeiro * Fabrício Almeida Lilieci * Camila Teixeira (Condessa) * Rodrigo Sérvulo * Guilherme Heilmann * Samyra Santos * Laurent Reymond * Guilherme Romão * Janaína Gonçalves * Myllon Matos Lupi * Maat Henrique (Conde) * Raflem Christian * Felipe Bonomi * Larissa Mendes * Matheus Lemes * Derik Fernandes * Sabrina Guida * Victória Helen Após os participantes descobrirem as suas tribos foi dito que os 6 jogadores que levaram 3 ‘SIM’ dos condes, Derik, Fernando, Jairo, Janaína, Romão e Sérvulo, ganhariam um ídolo falso cada porém para torna-lo verdadeiro, eles deveriam cumprir um desafio e o melhor, transformaria seu ídolo em um ídolo verdadeiro. Os 6 jogadores ficaram decepcionados por não ganharem uma vantagem no jogo e Jairo comentou “ESSA RECOMPENSA VEIO DAONDE? DE TROIA?”. O desafio que teriam que cumprir foi o famoso VD Flix, onde os jogadores tiveram que associar ex-jogadores do VD a filmes de terror. Os 4 jogadores que levaram 3 ‘NÃO’ dos condes, Bruna, Fabrício, Sabrina e Victória, também tiveram que disputar mas para fugir de um punitivo no primeiro CT. Eles tiveram que passar por 3 desafios, sendo os dois primeiros já conhecidos por eles, pois fizeram na pré-seleção do game: Puzzle Deslizante e Raspadinhas. Sabrina foi a melhor no Puzzle Deslizante e foi a primeira a se livrar do punitivo. Fabrício foi o melhor nas Raspadinhas e foi o segundo a se livrar do punitivo. Bruna e Victoria foram para o último desafio onde tinham que escolher entre Anjo ou Demônio. Se as duas escolhessem Anjo, as duas iriam se enfrentar em um último desafio, para ver quem levaria o punitivo. Se as duas escolhessem Demônio, as duas levariam o punitivo. Se uma escolhesse Anjo e a outra, Demônio, a que escolhesse Anjo ganharia o punitivo e a que escolhesse Demônio, ganharia uma imunidade ao primeiro CT que fosse. Elas tinham 15 minutos para conversarem e decidirem qual das opções queriam. Victoria ao ver a prova comenta “EU FUI ABAIXA” assustada com o que estava por vir. Finalizado o tempo foi revelado que Bruna escolheu a opção Anjo e que Victória escolheu a opção Demônio. Assim, Bruna ganha um punitivo ao primeiro CT que fosse e Victoria estaria imune. Após os desafios do ‘SIM’ e ‘NÃO’ foram anunciadas as twists da temporada, a primeira foi o combo das twists realizadas na temporada Amazonas, “Atacar ou se Proteger? + Extermínio”. Os condes ganharam uma imunidade vitalícia até a fusão, porém são impedidos de votar e de acharem ídolos. Eles podem abrir mão da imunidade para votarem, porém eles ficam vulneráveis a eliminação. A fusão só vai acontecer quando uma tribo for totalmente exterminada (ficar 2 participantes apenas). A segunda twist envolve como eles vão receber a pista dos ídolos, dentro de “Caixões de Ídolos” premiados. No final de cada CT serão pedidos aos condes para enumerarem de 1 a 8 os jogadores da sua tribo, assim feito, o caixão com número premiado recebe a pista do ídolo no privado. O ídolo ficará aberto para procura para todos os jogadores e condes, porém os condes são impedidos de pegarem o ídolo e usarem a não ser que largue a sua imunidade. A última twist foi a “Lista de Vilanias” onde o conde da tribo que ficar em primeiro lugar irá interferir no CT do episódio. No início do CT o conde receberá uma lista com 15 itens ocultos e deve escolher dois números onde os itens serão revelados no privado. O conde então deve revelar qual vilania ele quer que aconteça na tribo e a sua escolha acontece imediatamente no CT da tribo perdedora. Uma vez usada, a vilania some da lista. No primeiro dia do jogo, Maat decide entregar a imunidade do conde, alegando que seria injusto para a sua tribo ele ficar imune. Maat em seu texto diz “ISSO NÃO É NENHUM ATO HERÓICO” e finaliza dizendo “É O QUE ACHO MELHOR PRO MEU JOGO E PRA MINHA TRIBO” Antes de iniciar a primeira prova de imunidade os stories dos grupos bombou, com vários comentários sobre as expectativas do jogo, as animações e algumas frustações, mas duas situações inicialmente tiveram destaques. A primeira foi Jairo zombando sobre as twists de Romênia. Alguns jogadores e membros da plateia não curtiram a forma como ele falou e o atacaram, gerando alguns comentários ácidos de ambas as partes. Derik criticando no stories a atitude de jogadores disse “VOCÊS QUEREM BISCOITO? ESSE É O ÚNICO BISCOITO QUE VÃO TER DE MIM” mostrando um pacote biscoito/bolacha nas mãos. A segunda foi Samyra com seu “Boletim da Sam” onde ela contou uma treta que rolou entre o próprio Jairo e o conde Maat onde Jairo critica a postura do conde Maat de zoar com Bruna, que levou punitivo na prova inicial. Maat em resposta a Jairo diz “SE INSCREVEU PARA A SEASON ERRADA JAIRO, A SEASON PRA SER UM CRISTAL SEM DEFEITOS FOI A PASSADA”. Depois de tudo que rolou finalmente inicia a Prova de Imunidade, onde os jogadores descobrem que se enfrentarão em truelos em 8 desafios. Os jogadores receberiam qual desafio deveriam cumprir e os condes deviam designar um jogador da sua tribo para o desafio. Aquele que ganhasse marcaria um ponto. As tribos que fizessem 3 pontos, levava a imunidade. O primeiro desafio foi contabilizar em uma tela quadrados verdes, tinha alguns vermelhos para atrapalhar. Nesse desafio foi escolhido Antonio pela Ciori, Heilmann pela Lilieci e Derik pela Lupi. Por 14 segundos, Antonio vence o desafio e marca pela 1 ponto pela tribo Ciori. O segundo desafio eles teriam que clicar em um círculo cinza contabilizando quantos cliques deu até ele ficar verde, o jogador que mais se aproximasse ganhava o ponto para a tribo. Nesse desafio foi Zeam (Ciori), Laau (Lilieci) e Larissa (Lupi) e por diferença de 1 clique, Zeam ganhou marcando o segundo ponto da tribo Ciori. O desafio três os jogadores deveriam tirar uma foto com algo solicitado pela moderação. Os jogadores escolhidos foram Fernando (Ciori), Romão (Lilieci) e Victória (Lupi). A foto pedida foi uma selfie com a palavra ROMÊNIA escrita na testa. Fernando foi o mais rápido e marca o terceiro ponto para a tribo Ciori dando imunidade para a tribo e fazendo com que Zeam escolha a primeira vilania do jogo. Sem a Ciori na disputa, agora Lilieci e Lupi duelam pela última imunidade. Heilmann comentando sobre fala “É HORA DOS HUMILHADOS SEREM EXALTADOS” O quarto desafio eles teriam que abrir duas portas com senhas. A primeira uma sequência de letras e a segunda uma sequencia de números. Para esse duelo foram escolhidos Sérvulo (Lilieci) e Sabrina (Lupi). Sérvulo é o mais rápido abrindo as portas e marca o primeiro ponto da tribo Lilieci. O quinto desafio era o de Poções, clássico no Survivor VD. Eles deveriam descobrir a sequência correta de poções, arrastando os frascos disponíveis para 6 espaços. Aquele que fosse mais rápido levava o ponto. O duelo fica entre Janaína (Lilieci) e o Maat (Lupi). Maat é o primeiro a cumprir o desafio marcando o primeiro ponto da Lupi e empatando a competição. O sexto desafio era um desafio realizado na temporada Mumbai, onde eles deveriam girar uma roleta com símbolos indianos até formarem uma frase. O jogador que descobrisse a frase ganhava o segundo ponto para a sua tribo. O duelo ficou entre Myllon (Lilieci) e Lemes (Lupi). Este foi o duelo mais demorado e após 15 minutos, os dois enviam praticamente juntos e por uma diferença de apenas 3 segundos, Myllon marca o segundo ponto da tribo Lilieci. O sétimo desafio era um puzzle vertical. Eles entrariam em um site que teriam peças embaralhadas. Eles deveriam salvar as peças e postar nos comentários de tal forma que montem a imagem. Os jogadores escolhidos foram Camila pela Lilieci e Bonomi pela Lupi. Camila foi a mais rápida no desafio e marcou o terceiro ponto para a tribo Lilieci, garantindo a segunda imunidade. Com a derrota de Bonomi, Lupi iria estrear o primeiro CT de Romênia. Então inicia o Primeiro Conselho Tribal de Romênia com a tribo Lupi e já começa atípica com Victória imune pelo desafio do Anjo e Demônio e Maat, conde da tribo, sem a sua imunidade e podendo ser o FB da season. Nas perguntas feitas para os participantes, muitos atribuíram como positiva a atitude de Maat de largar a imunidade e Victoria comentou dizendo “SE FOI UMA BOA ATITUDE, VEREMOS DEPOIS”. É solicitado que Zeam escolhesse dois números da Lista de Vilanias, optando pelos números 7 e 13. É revelado que ele poderia sequestrar um dos jogadores da tribo onde este não votaria e não poderia votar e Zeam opta por sequestrar Bonomi. É iniciada então a votação e depois que todos votaram foi perguntado se alguém queria usar o ídolo da imunidade, onde ninguém se pronunciou. Começa então a revelação dos votos e o primeiro dado foi em Derick, onde este justifica falando que Derik votaria nele e por isso estava votando nele. O segundo voto é dado em Larissa, alegando que ela precisa melhorar o social. O terceiro voto também é dado em Larissa ficando 2 a 1 a votação. O quarto voto é dado em Derick onde como justificativa diz “SE SAIR VAI SER UMA MÃO NA RODA PRA MIM” empatando novamente a votação e restando 3 votos. O quinto voto vai para Derick com a justificativa “EU SÓ ME CURVO PARA CHUPAR MINHA MINA” ficando a votação em 3 a 2. O sexto e sétimo votos são dados em Derick recebendo no total 5 votos e sendo o primeiro eliminado de Romênia. Derik ao sair fala “SÓ TEM GENTE FALSA NA MINHA TRIBO. CUIDADO MEMBRO DAS OUTRAS TRIBOS, PODEM DIZIMAR”. Por fim, os condes tiveram que distribuir os seus jogadores pelos caixões premiados e um participante de cada tribo recebeu a primeira pista do ídolo. ''Dia 3'' '1º Conselho Tribal' 'Ainda na Competição' 700px